


Weird

by author_abz



Category: iCarly
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is weird. But it can't be weird, can it? Complete fluff-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

"Do you ever think about how weird this is?"

"Mmm? What?"

"Me and you. Naked. In bed. Together."

"All the time."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Sure? Or yes?"

"… What was the question?" – OW! Sam!"

"This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is. Owww. Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. It is."

"… I do, sometimes."

"… mmm so warm."

"Do you?"

"… …"

"Hey, I – no. You know that…"

"I – it's you. And  _me_. And… she thinks I'm crazy."

"Sa-"

"You and me… it is crazy. There are so many… this shouldn't… it feels too good."

"Baby… there's nothing wrong with being happy. You make me – you make me so happy I can't stand it sometimes."

"Mfphmkmmffphooo."

"… Sam …"

"But there's Carly. And  _people_  – and it's weird."

"Sam… "

"But this works. I fit. It can't be weird if I fit. If this is so comfy – it can't be weird."

"Sam, there's nothing weird. … I love you."

"… that's what's weird – I love you too."


End file.
